1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle braking device comprising: a fluid pressure booster that has a control piston operated so that a reaction based on fluid pressure in a booster fluid pressure generation chamber and a brake operation input from a brake operation member are balanced, and that regulates output fluid pressure in a fluid pressure generation source according to axial operation of the control piston to act on the booster fluid pressure generation chamber; and a stroke simulator provided between the brake operation member and the control piston so as to obtain an operation stroke feeling of the brake operation member, a master cylinder being operated according to the fluid pressure in the booster fluid pressure generation chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle braking device including a stroke simulator which has a rubber elastic body interposed between a brake operation member and a control piston is known from, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-252199. In this stroke simulator, a change in a brake operation force input into the control piston is made more approximate to an actual brake operation state. Thus, when the brake operation force is released, it is desirable that the amount of return of the brake operation member according to a reduction in the brake operation force is small, specifically, a hysteresis width is large, in a relationship between a brake operation stroke and an operation load, in order to reduce an operation load on a driver. However, the above described conventional device cannot set a large hysteresis width.